roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M1911
}} The M1911 is an American Pistol. It is unlocked at Rank 8 or can be purchased with credits (CR). 'History' The M1911 is a single action semi-automatic pistol invented by famous firearms designer, John Moses Browning.XboxAhoy, M1911. ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2hsGZSVG4E It should be noted that the Colt 1911 name is a copyright obligation, as even before WW2, Remington Rand, the government's Springfield Armory, and many other companies also manufactured the US military's 1911. The M1911 fires the powerful .45 ACP cartridge (11.43x23mm). It replaced all other handguns in every U.S military branch as the standard service handgun, which had mostly been revolvers. It was eventually replaced as the standard U.S sidearm by the Beretta 92FS, designated the M9, in 1986. However, it was not entirely replaced and it's still in the U.S irregular and special service up to the present day.Wikipedia, ''M1911 pistol. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M1911_pistol The M45 MEUSOC, (Marine Expeditionary Unit; Special Operations Capable) which is seen in game as the M45A1, was an upgrade to the M1911, designed for use by the U.S Marine Corps; being the standard-issue sidearm for the Force Recon element of the USMC since 1985. The M1911 is considered a very simple and reliable weapon but also quite powerful and ultimately battle-proven, seeing use in multiple conflicts such as WW1, WW2, Korea, Vietnam and more. Due to these characteristics, the M1911 is extremely popular amongst civilians and armed forces around the world. Many manufacturers make their own M1911 with many modifications, such as barrel modifications, cartridge modifications, etc. The model in-game is likely the M1911A1. This is due to the safety cleavers, lack of diamond reliefs surrounding the nails on the pistol grip and the shorter trigger. It comes with 2 frame colors by default; a nickle slide and a black receiver and features a red pistol grip. 'In-Game' General Information The M1911 has high overall damage, although slightly lower than both the Deagle and both revolvers. With the maximum damage, the M1911 is a 2-Shot-Kill (2SK) against an uninjured enemy, but the 2SK range is only a mediocre 30 studs, including torso multipliers. The M1911 is a 3SK from 31 to 79 studs and a constant 4SK from 80 studs and beyond, if a shot does not land in the torso. In terms of raw damage, it can be compared to the MP412 REX. The M1911 does not have the boosted headshot multiplier of the MP412 REX, but a headshot still deals serious damage, grace to the high raw damage. Usage & Tactics The M1911 fires quite fast, at 720 RPM, meaning a near unlimited Rate of Fire (RoF) cap when tapping the mouse, However, the magazine holds 8 rounds, plus 1 in the chamber, which is on the lower end for the pistol category. In order to preserve ammunition, the high RoF must be managed with care. A user must have good trigger discipline and remain accurate in order to use the M1911 effectively in quick situations. At medium range and over, if fired too quickly, the recoil will make the weapon more inaccurate. Combined with the considerably lower magazine capacity, a user may easily expend their ammunition without achieving a kill. However, with some trigger control, the M1911 is capable of being used at longer distances. It only requires a 4SK at the end of its damage drop off, versus the M9's or G17's 5SK. In addition to this, with headshots, the M1911 will only require 3-Shots instead of 4, thus lowering the Time-To-Kill greatly. Despite this, other weapons such as the Deagle, REX and the 1858 New Army fair much better, with all of them sporting 1SK headshot abilities. The Deagle and 1858 also have much better minimum damage, sporting a 3SK at the end of their damage drop off. In Close-Quarters-Combat (CQC), spamming the trigger will most likely result in a kill, however, this will also greatly increase ammunition consumption and the likelihood of having to reload after one kill. As a sidearm, however, it offers great lethality, being able to take down enemies very quickly. Conclusion "The best designs are timeless. The wheel, lightbulb, sliced bread. And this weapon ranks among them" -stuart brown AKA 'XboX Ahoy' Overall, the M1911 is a solid sidearm, able to tackle enemies up close with ease with its high damage in CQC. However, it suffers from a lower magazine size and shorter damage drop-off range. Combined with the higher recoil, the M1911 punishes those who lack trigger discipline for longer-ranged combat but will reward players who take slow, accurate shots at such distances. 'Pros & Cons' Pros: * High raw damage. * Fast RoF. * High DPS - assuming maximum firerate is achieved. * Slightly faster minimum TTK than the VSS Vintorez, and fastest out of all the weapons that don't 1SK in-game; assuming maximum firerate is achieved. * Quick reload time for a pistol. * Torso Multiplier. * Good Iron Sights. * Alternate aiming system like most pistols. Cons: * Small 2SK range. * Demanding on CQC accuracy. * High ADS recoil when spammed. * Suppressors take away its 2SK ability up close, assuming the torso is not aimed for. * Loud firing sound. 'Trivia' * In the 3.0.0 update, the M1911 was given an extra round in its magazine making 8+1 rounds instead of 7+1 and the max damage became 52 instead of 50. * The M1911 was introduced in the Demo/Alpha stage of Phantom Forces, and later removed upon release of the Beta for Phantom Forces. Many Alpha Testers were thrilled by its return. ** In the Alpha version, the M1911 actually had an underbarrel rail. It more closely resembled the M45A1 CQBP then it did the M1911A1. ** though this particular 1911 seen in game may have been a custom job which makes more sense for it's inconsistencies to it's real life service counterpart. * The M1911 is still in limited use in the U.S Marine Corps (mainly under the M45A1 CQBP version) due to its reliability and higher stopping power than the 9x19mm. * Originally, in the test place, the Rank required to unlock the M1911 was Rank 14. * Besides sharing ammo with all pistols (except Deagle and MP412), it also shares ammunition with the other in-game weapons chambered in .45 ACP. * The M1911's hammer length in-game is overexaggerated. * When using an optic attachment, the spring housing cover on the front is removed. * The M1911 in-game features aspects of both an M1911A1 as well as the M1911. The main spring housing on the rear of the grip is that of an M1911, whilst it features the trigger and the cutouts around the trigger as well as the beaver-tail of an A1 model. This may be an error, though it is possible that this is a custom model, as some people do prefer the original main spring housing because it fits their grip style better. * The front iron sights are green and the rear iron sights are red, giving it unique glowing iron sights in-game. These are dual-color sights and are used to allow the soldier contrast between the front and back sights. * As with pistols like the G17, pressing whilst using the M1911 will make it use the alternative "gangster" aim option. References Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Historical Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Under Construction articles Category:M1911 Family